


Let's Go In The Garden, You'll Find Something Waiting

by FoffleSnave



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Not Serious, other than this is a fooly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoffleSnave/pseuds/FoffleSnave
Summary: Gordon tries to relax in his garden after an incredibly stressful week
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Let's Go In The Garden, You'll Find Something Waiting

It was finally the weekend. At last, Gordon was free. He hadn't expected a resonance cascade. He hadn't expected to be threatened at gunpoint to go to a birthday party at Chuck. E Cheese, which is a fucking restaurant. He hadn't expected to then be forced into a movie theater to watch the worst experience of his life as though it had all just been for someone's entertainment. And honestly, he hadn't expected to be let free after that and told to return to his job, as normal, the next day.

The last few days had passed by in an autopilot blur. It's incredibly hard not to disassociate when you went through Hell, came back and then you get told to just go back to normal. Of course, most of Black Mesa had been destroyed, as had the scientists. Yet Gordon was assigned to a lab, an offsite location, to study… Hell, he couldn't even remember. His brain had completely blocked out the experience. He was rather frustrated that out of all the shit he'd been through, that was what his brain decided to blank out on. Not the alien parasites, not the casual murder, not losing a fucking arm, not staring at a madness-inducing god rambling on about PS+. No. Just normal science shit… at least he assumed it was normal science shit. Maybe they had been probing his brain for the last few days. That would explain a lot…

Still, this morning was his own. He rolled around in his bed, shoving his face into the pillows and blankets. So soft. So dark. So safe… at least he hoped he was… for this moment he could pretend he was at least. 

Eventually, he got himself out of bed. Took a shower and got dressed. It was so weird to do such normal things now. And to actually be able to wash. He'd sat in the shower for about two hours after he'd gotten home, trying to rinse off the dirt and his experiences, before just lying down (it was a shower/bath combo) and staring at the ceiling. How he'd ever snapped out of it was beyond his understanding. Now it was just back to routine…

But he did have a plan for today at least. He put on some baggy, casual clothes including a short-sleeved t-shirt with an image of a puppy on. Then tied his hair up into a ponytail and put on his glasses. Swiftly shoved a breakfast bar into his mouth and headed out into the garden. He takes a deep breath, letting the various fragrances flow through him. Fresh flowers, slightly damp ground, and...sweet strawberries. Oh hell yes. He runs over to the growing patch and has a look. There are several good candidates and he can feel his mouth water as he gently turns them over, rubbing them gently between his fingers. As he prepares to pluck one, he notices a small movement on one of the other plants…

He shuffles over, squinting a little as he approaches. Is it… some kind of insect? It looks like it's wiggling, and moving to view it face-on makes it clear that it's moving from left to right rhythmically… and it's a stick insect?

"GET STICKBUGGED LOL"

Gordon fell back in alarm, before pushing himself up with his hands and scrambling backwards. He needed to get away but he also couldn't let him out of his sight. The stick insect had climbed off the plant onto the grass and was growing in size, a security outfit forming around the body. The body itself shifted and soon that terrible security guard was back, still shifting back and forth as though he was performing some demonic dance.

"Ohhhh you got pranked bro!!!!"

Gordon just lay on the floor and waited to die.

"Bro? Hey? Kinda cringe if you don't react to my sweet prank bro? Say a little word? Give a little sass? Please?'

Gordon just tried to disappear as Benrey crawled over and proceeded to pat at him.

"Bro? Can I have strawberry? Please? You good? Come on bro. Don't die on me or some shit. I'd get like… sad. That be cringe yo…"

Gordon was just going to lie there until Benrey left or he died.

Unfortunately for Gordon, Benrey had no notion of doing either.


End file.
